My Moon, My Stars, My Serenity
by Noah Hunter
Summary: Shatter the wheels of the oppressive chariot and on your own two feet, follow the chaotic heart. -AtemxSerenity- -Written for my friend Dragon-


(Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will. If I did, then there would be pairings all over the place. XD )

---------

**My Moon, My Stars, My Serenity **

Atem sat in the courtyard. The night sky was bursting with the minute twinkling of stars. The moon, full and glowing, painted the courtyard, along with the young Pharaoh himself, in a light haze of blue. It was a night, like any other Atem had seen. Even the slight breeze tickling his bare skin was no different from the night before…and the night before that. It was an endless cycle, much like the sun-dial standing amidst the courtyard's floral beauty and Atem was the shadow being pushed around the circle.

"My prince. I believe that it would be most wise of you to get some sleep." Spoke a familiar voice. Atem looked up from absentmindedly pulling the leaves off of a rose and saw his tutor, Simon Moran, looking down at him.

Atem cast a longing look up at the midnight sky. It took him a moment before he could answer. And even then, his answer was not direct.

"They say," Began the Pharaoh a bit sadly. "That when we die, the afterlife is no different than this life." A heavy sigh passed through his lips as he stood. "It makes you wonder why we even live this one."

The old tutor's face became sympathetic. It wasn't an unusual question and certainly not a question to be disregarded.

"Like Akunamkanon before you, my prince." Said the elder man. He leaned on his cane, watching the young boy with a great fondness. "Your father had once asked me that very same question."

The young Pharaoh gave a start and surrendered to the man his full attention. Would it finally be an answer that he would receive? Would he finally figure out the truth to this obscure and repetitive existence? He watched his teacher intently for what seemed like an eternity. He waited.

"I fear, my dear prince," The old man explained, noting the prince's eager expression, "that I cannot provide the answer that you so seek."

A great feeling of disappointment washed over Atem. Again, he sat himself onto the bench he had been sitting on prior to his teacher's arrival. Simon Moran took a seat next to the young man. He still had much to explain. And although he was aware that Atem would not comprehend at the moment, he knew, that in time, the boy would come to understand everything.

"But I do know…that sometimes, even the sturdiest of chariot wheels can be shattered."

Atem had not the slightest idea what this old man was rambling about. Chariot wheels? Certainly his teacher was not comparing his life to the wheels of a chariot. Yes, the young Pharaoh did indeed realize that a wheel was a good metaphor to the mystery of life, but if that wheel became shattered it was no longer useful. Was it not? What good was a broken wheel? Like a broken life…

The young Pharaoh just did not understand, but never-the-less, he humored his tutor. "A shattered chariot wheel." He mused falsely. "Yes. I might have to keep that in mind." And with a flick of his cloak, he ventured into the palace.

"He will soon learn." Said the old teacher. A thoughtful smile played across his weathered face. "He is smart. I have no doubt that Amon-Ra will grace him with what light he requires."

---------

The next day was bright and sunny. Atem loved the warmth of the sun on his cheeks and on days like this, would often find himself dressed as a commoner wandering the dirt avenues of the bazaar. No one had ever found out about the young Pharaoh's secret past time. Even the one person he had become good friends with did not know the truth. But that was exactly how he wanted to keep it. Here, he was not considered a god. Here, he was a normal human-being with normal ambitions and a normal life.

"Right on time." Atem laughed to himself as he saw his friend, Jono pushing through the bustling crowd to get to him.

"Hey Atem." Jono beamed. He had to stop for a moment to catch his breath. "I didn't think I'd see you today."

Atem scratched his cheek with a finger thoughtfully. "To be honest, I was thinking about not coming, but decided against it."

Jono stood up straight again. "That's good because I wanted to show you the new shop they just set up."

"Jono. There you are." The girl that joined them was Jono's younger sister Serenity. She stopped beside her brother and smiled up at Atem. "Hello." She greeted him.

"Hullo." Replied the Pharaoh politely. "You must be Jono's sister."

Serenity smiled bigger and nodded. "And you must be Atem. Jono's friend. "

It could have just been the heat from the sun, but the young Pharaoh soon became aware of the warmth rising into his cheeks. He couldn't place the reason as to why this was happening. He had never felt this way around Jono or any of the other people he had ever met. So, why was meeting this girl so different?

---------

"I think I have met the person of my dreams." The young Pharaoh was sitting on the balcony outside his room, overlooking Cairo. He watched in a childlike daze as the people below, in the bazaar, began to close up shop for the night. "I have to see her again." He pondered aloud.

As if on cue, the young Pharaoh noticed Serenity below. Or…was it Serenity? Atem stood and walked over to the railing to get a closer look. Yes. It was definitely Jono's sister. The moment he noticed this, he forgot all sense and tore through his room, donning his commoner's cloak in the process, ran down the stairs and out across the main entrance of the palace and through the gates. He could not explain the way he was acting. Nor did he really care to. Ignoring the stares and complaints from the people around him, the Pharaoh made his way towards where the young brunette stood. She acknowledged the young man with a giggle as he came to a wavering halt in front of her. He tried to greet her the best he could, but he was too out of breath. It had been a longer distance than he had thought.

"Are you alright?" Asked Serenity when was sure that Atem had caught his breath enough to speak.

Atem put on his best smile. "I am now." He mentally kicked himself for saying such a corny sounding line.

The brunette did not seem to notice. She liked talking to this young man. Even just being near him made her feel happy. She only wished she knew more about him. As far as she was concerned, this boy could be an assassin….or even the Pharaoh of Egypt and she would still have that feeling deep inside her heart for him. Maybe it was too soon to call such a feeling "love", but whatever it was, Serenity could not force herself to ignore it. Little did she know, this young man was feeling the same way about her.

"I have…" The young Pharaoh hesitated for a moment. "I have something to ask you."

Serenity cocked her head to one side in curiosity. "Yes?"

A deep breath. More awkward silence. Then, "I do not mean to say this to scare you off." The young man began. "On the contrary. I hope that you will accept." Another deep breath. The Pharaoh silently cursed the red tinge he could feel creeping up into his cheeks. He took a few steps forward, closing the distance between the two of them. When he was just inches away from the young brunette, he gently lifted her chin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He hoped to Amon-Ra that she would not smack him and run away.

Half cringing as he pulled away, the Pharaoh soon relaxed, as the elusive hand did not swoop from out of nowhere and smite him down, as he had believed it would. He stared down at Serenity. She looked back up at him.

"I uh…" The Pharaoh began abashedly. "I am so sorry." The night that surrounded them hid the red glow on his face as he stumbled over what to say.

_Oh dear gods. _Atem thought frantically. _She's not saying anything. Why is she not saying anything?!_

It felt like forever, the way Serenity stared up at Atem without so much as one simple, reassuring word. But then a smile graced the young girl's face.

"So, what does this mean?" She blinked, unsure. Her brown eyes caught the Pharaoh's violet ones. This made Atem more confident in what he had been planning to say.

"I love you." He said. He placed his hands gently on Serenity's shoulders. Their eyes did not stray from each other.

Another moment of silence, then: "I love you too."

---------

The moon cast pale shadows across the floor. Its azure light cascaded like christening waves over everything, including Atem and Serenity. It was so perfect, so picturesque in this moment, and it entranced the two lovers as they lay basking in the serene lunar glow.

Silently, the young Pharaoh looked down at his companion. The brunette lay beneath him, her eyes closed softly almost as if she were drifting off to sleep. Watching her, Atem could not resist placing another kiss on those lips and dared more when she did not recoil.

"Everything will be okay?" Serenity asked quietly. She now began to think of what consequences there would be if people found out that the Pharaoh had fallen in love with a commoner. Would there be consequences? He was the Pharaoh after all. His word was the law.

"Everything." Atem reassured her. There was no waver in his tone. No doubt. No worry. It was as simple as that. It was as simple as breathing.

As they fell under each other's gaze, Serenity found she could not argue. Atem was the Pharaoh of Egypt after all.

It had stared with a kiss and the kisses continued. The sweet touches soon followed. As emotions were stirred and feelings were exposed, the two lovers could only think, hear, taste, smell and see only each other. Clothing lay forgotten on the floor. Their bodies swaying in synch to music meant for their ears alone. She was his, and he hers. This was the way it was meant to be. Just the two of them.

He, Atem, was her moon…her stars…

And she was his…

…_Serenity_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the wheel of time is broken, we are able to break free of the confinements of a cyclical society and begin to follow the twists and turns of a wonderful existence.

Shatter the wheels of the oppressive chariot

And on your own two feet, follow the chaotic heart

FIN


End file.
